darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi
For other uses of this and similar words, see Jedi (disambiguation). .]] "You must unlearn what you have learned." ::-- Yoda, Episode V "Clear your mind, let the Force guide you." "Self-sacrifice to stop a great evil is a great good." "Die? I am not dying, my friend. Do you think I am merely this body? I will live on so long as the Jedi Order brings peace and order to the Galaxy." ::-- Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master In this galaxy, the Jedi are not the highly organized unit we saw in the Prequels. They have no code save the one that they hold in their hearts. Even the things that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda say about the Jedi may be idealizations of a concept. These words about the Jedi stand out, however, as being spoken with unbiased truth. Obi-Wan Kenobi is relating a history that, to him, is simple and painful: For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire. The Jedi Order, once a religious order limited to mastery of the ways of the Force, has, after the Skywalker teachings, become an Order of like-minded heroes who believe not only in The Force as a unifying presence in the Galaxy, but also in strengthening The Force through self-sacrifice, protection of the weak, and destruction of evil. Jedi Knights are still individuals who have great abilities in The Force. Jedi Masters have not merely mastered the powers of the Force, but have also taught another Learner the skills necessary to become a Jedi Knight. Becoming a Jedi The Jedi are drawn from the citizenry of the Republic. The Jedi religion is very broadly embraced among the people of the Republic ("May the Force be with you" is a Jedi expression), and many study the philosophical teachings of the Jedi. The virtues of honor, dedication to duty, empathy, faith in one's friends. It is simple enough to become an initiate in the Jedi religion and receive advice and counseling from a Jedi mentor. But relatively few are invited to take the next step and become Jedi Learners. The Jedi recruit their Learners from people who have proven heroism and strength of character. Not all Jedi apprentices are moral paragons, but all Jedi Learners have shown themselves willing to take risks in order to do the right thing, and are dedicated to doing the right thing even at a cost. Before a person can become a Jedi Learner, the Jedi Council must select them for training. Usually, a current Jedi Knight or Master will nominate them, and the Council will vote. Only a handful of Jedi are trained at any given time; the quota is limited so that the Jedi can focus their attention on teaching current trainees. Once accepted as a Jedi Learner, the young apprentice will be tested with a never-ending gauntlet of physical and mental challenges. Some will be formal tests; some will be real-world. As the Learner gains knowledge of the Force and of him/herself, the Jedi watch the Learner for any sign of moral decay. Learners train in pairs, the better to support and protect each other. The Jedi Order was reestablished by Luke Skywalker to be above corruption. Not a single Learner has fallen from grace and embraced the Dark Side in over one hundred years. Those that do are hunted down and brought to trial. But a Jedi Trial is fair and a criminal is given full chance to make good for his crime. A thief is released if he returns the stolen goods. A vandal is released if she repairs the damage. A murderer is released if they show remorse and seek to repair the hole they have rent in the world. Even crime lords are given chances at redemption. But the Jedi do not slow their hand in punishment. The restored Republic has survived for two centuries thanks to the self-sacrifice of the Jedi. Luke Skywalker himself gave his life for the Republic, and over the years, hundreds of his followers have done the same. Once a year, the Jedi Order remembers the sacrifice of Luke Skywalker. Festivities range from small to large. The Jedi Shrine on Vasatissa often lights a large pyre upon the rooftop, forgoing all other lights in their building for the traditional wood burning of a Jedi Funeral. See also *Jedi Order *Jedi Rules Category:Factions Category:The Force Category:Jedi Order